Hanging Out With The DBZ Crew
by YEETismyname
Summary: You will like...Trust me on this.
1. Chapter 1




	2. The Fight

Goku, Krillen, Vegeta, and the others were enjoying this summer day at the waterfall. Two loud crashes intercepted it. Boulders started to tumble down. Everyone got out of the water, unaware of whats happening.

"Come on out Miyu Kyoko! You can't hide forever!"  
Everyone stared at the strange being. He looked human, but he wasn't. They started searching for a power level. They were stunned, this creature's power level is WAY out of their league. Everyone stared at the mountain, looking for a response. A girl with armor and a sword appeared.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

Some of the others stared at both of them. What crossed Krillen's mind

-_Ooooh, shit is about to go down!-_

The male responded.

"To make you suffer and die along with the Royal Kiryuin family."

Vegeta started to get irritated.

"How dare he call her royal!?" He said furiously

"Vegeta calm down. Maybe she's from somewhere else." Goku said.

"Hmpf...fine."

"What do you mean die along with my family?" Teenage female asked.

"Are you that dense. I am the great Ikuren Mashomora! I killed your parents, your sisters, and brother!"

Rage was building up inside of her.

"That's were the ...b-blood and sword.."

All went silent, then she snapped.

"You son of a BITCH!" She attacked him with full extreme speed, surprising the DBZ gang.

'Woah. She's extremely powerful!" Goku exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Yamcha asked

"I can just sense it." Goku responded

"That's right Miyu! Attack me with everything you got!"

All of the rage started to transform her. Her arms started bulge with muscle, her eyes turned icy blue, a electric blue aura started to form around her. Her teeth began to look canine looking, sharp pearly white canines filled her mouth. She wasn't a werewolf, she was a hybrid. Her sister Ryuko Matoi (Yasss! Go Kill la Kill! XD) passed down her kamui down to her. Without taking off the chip off her glove, it came off. Her kamui is blue colored. Her kamui is made of 100% life fibers. Nothing could destroy it, except her blade. She dropped her sword and yelled out an attack.

"Senketsu Senjin!"

Her kamui turned into a blade. She attacked him with everything she had. He blocked it was like nothing.

"Hahaha! Is that all you've got. You blades can't penetrate me. You will regret being born!" He laughed manically.

"Ha. You've think this is my full power, but it's not."

'WHAT!?"

"It's time for you to witness the true terror of Senketsu... Senketsu Kisaragi!"

Her kamui transformed. Her only wish now, is to kill Ikuren and his family. Both their families had wars since ancient times until today. And Miyu is going to end it.

"Since my blades can't hurt you...This will!" She dashed at him with full speed and punched him straight through the gut. Ikuren coughed up blood and desperately punched her arm to let go of him, but she wouldn't budge.

"I-I give up. P-Please l-let me g-go. Y-You can take what you w-want." He said actually throwing up blood.

Miyu's eyes went down into a slit.

"You've killed my family, passing that limit has a good punishment. Death." Miyu said her final words to Ikuren, put her other hand in the large bleeding spot, and ripped him apart.

She went down in the water and grabbed her sword. She was extremely exhausted. She walked up on to land, and fell. She returned back to normal. Everyone stared at her. Shocked. They didn't know whether to take her in with them or leave her, but Goku was sorry for her.

"I have a very bad feeling about this! We should leave her." Krillen said frightend

"No. We shouldn't leave her out in the wilderness. It's already getting dark."

Goku walked towards her and picked her up.

"Look, she has fought somebody who just killed her family. You'll would do the same thing if someone killed your family."

"He does have a point. I would kill that person if that happen to my family." Bulma said

"Hmmm...fine, but I'm not liking this." Krillen said

"Great. now let's get her back to your lab Bulma."

"Alright. Let's go."

Everyone started to leave, but Goku was about to forget something that belong to her. Her sword. He picked it up and flew along with others. He looked at Miyu.

"You have fought well, young one. Your parents would be proud of you avenging them. We will look after you young one."


End file.
